Thirteen Red Ribbons
by Abarero
Summary: It's Korea's birthday and this year, China's ready for it. Or so he thinks. China/Korea


**Thirteen Red Ribbons**

**

* * *

  
**

This year, China was prepared. He'd spent the entire week before cleaning his house and gathering up anything old, slightly damaged or rarely used. The older nation had gotten tired of the fact that every year on Korea's birthday the eccentric country would show up and go about China's house "choosing" his gifts out of China's belongings. This time, China was ready and he just knew Korea would fall for it.

Early on his birthday morning, Korea bounded up to China's door and knocked once before flinging the door open. "Aniki, I'm here to get my birthday gifts!"

China sat down his relaxing tea, gave Korea a warm smile, and stood up. "Oh good, aru. I've got them especially set up for you this year, aru."

Korea blinked, setting down the expensive gold dragon he was about to take. "R-Really?" He blushed, his eyes lighting up, as he launched himself at China and hugged him tightly. "You did something special for me, Aniki! You do love me!"

Prying the country-turned-leech off of himself, China cleared his throat. Then, trying to hide any mischief from his expression, he replied. "All your gifts are hidden throughout my house, aru. But!" Korea stopped mid-run in the other direction. "They each have a red ribbon tied around them, aru. Those are the gifts I picked out especially for you."

If possible, Korea's touched expression got even more sparkly; even his hair curl flushing with excitement. "A-Aniki, you shouldn't have!"

Turning his head aside, China smirked to himself. _Oh, but you have no idea, aru! All you'll be doing is helping me rid my house of junk!_

"Uri Nara Mansae!" Korea yelled as he tore off through the house in search of his gifts.

* * *

It had only taken him about ten minutes to unearth the handcrafted rug (stained), the Yixing teapot (with a crack in the handle), the paper umbrella (an extra), and the silk slippers (too large for China's feet). And within the second ten minutes, he'd found a set of brocade pajamas (China's old pair he'd since replaced), a cloisonne vase (or actually a fake replica of one), and a Chinese lantern (that had been left over from the year's New Year celebrations).

Each and every item was squealed about and brought back to the sitting room where China was waiting as if Korea were a puppy bringing his master a stick. And every time China just smiled and nodded and sent Korea back off into his large household to seek out the rest.

By the end of the hour, he had found all twelve of the items left out for him, a large box of stuffed pandas being the last one he'd come across hidden away in the corner of the bedroom. Exhausted from his hunt, Korea plopped down next to China on the couch.

"Aniki, you're the best!" He exclaimed, nuzzling into his side.

China smiled down at him and patted his head. "Looks like you wore yourself out, aru. I never dreamed you'd find them all that quickly."

Korea grinned, planting his head in China's lap and lying out on the couch. He yawned. "I think I'm going to take a nap. Wake me for lunch, Aniki!"

And before any protests could be made, Korea had started snoring. China sighed, finding himself strangely unable to shove the sleeping country off his lap.

"You know, aru…you're not half bad when you're quiet, aru," he murmured to himself, absently stroking Korea's hair. Closing his own eyes, he started to doze off as well.

* * *

He wasn't sure what time it was, or in fact, what was even happening at that moment. China just knew he'd been startled awake by Korea stammering something excitedly and before he could even get his eyes open, he'd been shoved back onto the couch and could feel Korea hovering over him.

"What are you…"

"Oh Aniki, now _this_ is the best gift ever!"

China blinked his bleary eyes up at the taller nation over him, trying to figure out what he could possibly be talking about. It was then that Korea lifted China's hand up to his lips, kissing right beside the red ribbon wrapped around his wrist.

And suddenly China pieced it all together. The extra red ribbon, left over from the twelve gifts, he had absently wrapped it around his wrist and forgotten about it completely as it was hidden by his long sleeves.

_Of all the idiotic things I could have done, aru! Why did I have to put it there?!_

Korea's expression was almost unreadable, some strange mixture between utter bliss and perverse thoughts- China was certain of that.

Determination settling onto his wizened features, China recited a proverb to himself as if to steel himself for what he was about to do. _A wise man adapts himself to circumstances, aru, as water shapes itself to the vessel that contains it. I will not let Korea win this time around, aru!_

And before Korea could make a move, before he could even _register_ that China had moved, the wise and ancient country had flipped their positions and was now holding his wrist adorned with the ribbon in front of Korea's face.

"A gift is something to be _given_, not taken aru."

"You know, I invented gif…" Korea's comment was cut off as China kissed him firmly, knowing that this was one sure-fire way to keep him quiet. His hand tangled into the other country's hair and he felt the ribbon catch on Korea's ear. As they pulled apart, Korea let his last syllable trail off. "…ifts."

China sat up with a huff, still straddling the other country's hips, and turned his head to the side. The ribbon from his wrist now trailed between them, connecting his wrist to Korea's ear. The younger country smiled; not his usual goofy one, but a shy one.

"China…"

"Korea, you now owe me the best gift you can manage for my birthday, aru. You understand me?"

Nodding, and grinning widely, Korea replied. "No problem. You see, I invented…"

And already knowing that Korea was going to declare that birthdays had originated with him, China just leaned down once again to silence him with a kiss.

THE END.


End file.
